You're So Tense, Let Me Help
by LinaDanielle
Summary: Prompt: What starts as an innocent massage ends up turning into a little more than what Emily and Alison had expected. (No A, no drama, Ali and Em have been dating for a year now) [SMUT]
1. Chapter 1

"_You're So Tense, Let Me Help"_

**Prompt: What starts as an innocent massage ends up turning into a little more than what Emily had expected. (No A, no drama, Ali and Em have been dating for a year now)**

Ali sat atop the bed in Emily's room, patiently waiting for Em to get home from her swim practice. Ali would've went to Em's practice but ever since the incident in the locker room, Em's coach had made sure that nothing like that would happen again. Long story short, Ali was banned from the locker rooms and pool during practices.

Ali sat on Emily's bed, playing with her hair for what seemed like forever. She flicked on the TV but nothing caught her interest, Ali felt as though she was going to fall asleep when she heard the slamming of a car door and then the sound of a key unlocking the front door. Ali checked her phone: 4:30, right on time. She sat up and did a once-over in the mirror and tried as casually as she could to look natural on Em's bed. She was still fidgeting around when Emily walked in and dropped her duffel bag on the floor with a long sigh.

"Ali? Babe, are you okay?" There was a hint of laughter in her voice as she watched Ali whip her head around and jump on her stomach on the bed.

"Huh, me? Yeah, fine, I was just uh, you know sitting here, watching TV."

Em raised her eyebrow, "Uh huh, you sure you weren't just sitting here for 2 hours waiting for me?"

Ali wanted to tell Em the truth, but the real truth was that ever since they had gotten together, it was like the tables had been turned and Ali wanted nothing more than to be around Em. She now got just as red as Em did when Emily would tease her. Of course Ali made sure she played her part as the dominant one when she wanted, like in bed, but Em had showed her how good it felt to let someone else be in charge sometimes.

"Pssh, no, I was just watching TV, I didn't even know you'd been gone 2 hours already."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh, did you miss me at practice?"

"What are you watching then?"

Ali was stuck, she had thought for sure she had gotten out of that one. Ali looked up and the TV, frantically searching the screen, but it was a god damn commercial. She would've thought up a lie, but it was too late and Em could see right through her lies like glass anyways.

Before Ali could respond, Em just laughed and made her way to the bed, "it's okay, Ali, I was thinking about you the whole time too, and yes, I of course I missed you, I always miss you." Em crawled onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Alison gingerly on the lips, plopping down next to the blonde and sighing, "damn, practice kicked my ass."

Ali nodded, watching as Em's eyes closed and she rested her head in the crook of her crossed arms. When Em had fallen to the bed, Ali could smell the chlorine that still hung on her skin. At first it bugged Ali when Em came home like that, but after a few weeks of smelling that, Ali realized when Em came home smelling like chlorine, she also came home with wet hair, an insatiable appetite and because her muscles were already warm…great sex. So through conditioning, Ali learned to love the smell of chlorine on Emily.

But Ali wasn't getting _that _vibe today. She knew Em had a lot on her plate lately, her parents, her job, school, and not to mention she had the state qualifiers match next week. Ali was sure that her always being around sucking away any free time the brunette had didn't always help either, so she reached around and kissed Em on the head, "Hey, I know you've got a lot to do right now, I should get going and let you rest."

Em shot up like a board, "what? No. Ali you don't have to leave, just stay with me?"

Ali couldn't ignore the way those words pulled at her hearts strings, "okay, but no funny business, you seriously need to be well rested for next week."

Em cocked an eyebrow, "sure, that's if you can resist me, which I'm sure will be very hard."

Ali laughed and pushed Em back onto the bed, only to be greeted with a loud hiss from Em.

"Em, are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No Ali, it's fine, I just really pushed it today at practice, I probably just need to lay down like you said."

Ali sat on her heels on the bed and then leaned forward to grab Em's shoulders, "Emily, you're so tense, let me help."

Em looked at her quizzically and waited.

"Take off your shirt."

Em smirked, "I thought you said no funny business?"

"Haha, just take off your clothes, but leave your panties and bra on. I'll be right back."

Ali left Em's room without another word and came back with towels and rubbing lotions and oils.

"Emily! What are you doing?" Em was laying on her bed, fully clothed, almost asleep.

"What? I wanted to know why you wanted me half naked before I got…well, half naked!"

Ali laughed, "you never had to ask before." There was clear sarcasm and an undertone hidden in her voice but Em was too tired to pick up on it.

"What's in your hand?"

Ali smirked, "you'll see, but first," she walked over to the bed and kneeled next to Emily's body, "these have to go." Ali reached and tugged on the hem of Em's clothes.

Ali got off and kicked her shoes off and stood waiting.

Em raised an eyebrow, "Ali, I thought undressing me was your favorite part?"

Ali resisted the urge to jump on the brunette and explore every inch of her body. Ali closed her eyes and rolled her head back, thinking. "It is, but Em, please let me do this for you."

"How about you do something to me instead?"

Ali laughed, "will you always be this bold after practice?"

Emily smiled back, "Depends, do you like it."

Alison bit her lip, contemplating what to say. She decided to lie, "nope."

Em smirked, "then why are you biting your lip Alison?"

"Uh, I wasn't." Ali swallowed and turned away. "Em, just let me give you a damn massage please?"

Ali stood waiting and Em smiled, deciding it might actually be a good idea to loosen up a bit, especially with her big meet coming up so soon. Ali could hear movement and the rustling of Em's clothes before a final thump sounded and Em jumped back on bed.

Ali turned and her breath caught, Em not only took her clothes off, but she also took her panties and bra off. "Em." Ali practically moaned.

Em looked over her shoulder and smirked, "I just figured if you really wanted to loosen me up, you'd need to massage _all_ my muscles I use in swimming, especially my ass," and with that Em bounced her ass of the bed gently and Ali's hand clenched into fists at her side, _breathe Ali, just a massage…for now._

"Plus," Em added, "I didn't think you would undress me so, I did it for you. Now c'mon I might fall asleep if you don't hurry."

Ali picked up the lotions and oils and walked over to the bed, the smell of chlorine faint, but filling her nostrils along with the scent that could only be described as Emily.

Ali swallowed the lump in her throat and climbed on the bed, tempted to bring her hand down hard, right across the perfect mounds of Em's ass in front of her.

_Geez, I don't think I can do this._

Ali sat on the bed, her legs hanging from the side, and she applied some of the lotion in a dollop in the palm of her hand, rubbing it around so it coated her hands. She took a deep breath and placed her hands high on Emily's back, rubbing them into her shoulder blades.

Emily's body twitched under the pressure and the coolness of the lotion which contrasted heavily to the temperature of her skin. She realized a moan without meaning too and Ali's hands stopped. Em's eyes were closing, but Ali's hands still they shot open, "Ali, why'd you stop?"

Alison lifted her hands and placed them in her lap, "Emily, I won't be able to control myself if you keep making those noises. You know what they do to me."

Em smiled and relaxed again, "what if I don't know, will you remind me?"

Ali couldn't even see Emily's face yet she knew her girlfriend was smirking, something she had been doing a lot lately. "Not tonight Em, not until after your swim meet."

"You sure about that Ali?"

_Not really. _"Yup."

"Liar."

"Just lay down."

"Okay, I'll stop teasing." _Not really._

"Liar."

Ali continued her ministrations, finding that her position was making things somewhat….complicated.

She tried her best to loosen the long tight muscles of Emily's back, not yet daring to go any lower but she kept sighing loudly and shifting her weight, grunting in silence with frustration.

"You know, I don't think I can feel fully relaxed if _you _keep making _those _noises, Ali. What's wrong?"

Ali smiled at for mocking her and slumped her shoulders, "it's just, I'm not doing you much justice like this. I'm probably the worst masseuse ever."

Emily laughed and then something inside her clicked, "straddle me."

Ali's eyes shot open in surprise, "what?"

"You heard me Ali, get your ass on top of mine. That way you can be right above me and you can reach everything."

"_Em._" Ali started to warn.

"Oh don't act like you don't love being on top. Besides when have I ever had to ask?"

"You don't play fair sometimes Em."

"I learned from the best baby."

"Okay, but no funny business."

"Who's laughing?"

Ali laughed and couldn't control herself, she brought her hand down in a smack over Emily's pert ass, not realizing until she was done that Emily was naked, and that she had literally smacked her bare ass. She'd done it playfully plenty of times, but the air in the room thickened and a silence fell between them when Emily hissed.

It was a pain…and a pleasure that Emily had never felt before.

"Em, I- I- I didn't mean, I was jus-"

"Do it again."

Ali turned to look at Emily and the brunette turned her head to look at Alison in the eyes.

"Em, are you serious? I'm not…_spanking _you again."

"Alison, do. It. Again." It was no longer an option.

Ali gulped and brought her hand down over the other cheek.

"Dammit Ali, do it harder."

"Emily!"

_****AN: I'm sooooo not finished with this, I just felt really bad that a lot of you were asking where in the hell this story was, so here is the very first part. I have other things to get to, but this will (hopefully) be finished x hours to come.**_

_**I write for you guys as much as I do myself so tell me before I start the rest of this, what do you want to happen next ;) and I'll try to fit in all of your requests (no guarantees) so leave your reviews and expect to hear from me soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued…_

"Em, are you serious? I'm not…_spanking _you again."

"Alison, do. It. Again." It was no longer an option.

Ali gulped and brought her hand down over the other cheek.

"Dammit Ali, do it harder."

"Emily!"

"Yes?"

"Em, I'm not…doing that again."

Em pouted and dropped her head into the pillow, mumbling something under her breath.

"Em, you're acting like a child, if you have something to say, say it. You weren't exactly holding back just now were you?"

Em shook her head and decided acting like a baby wasn't going to get her what she wanted.

"Ali," Em groaned, "please, I just, I want to feel you. I _need _you to just touch me."

Ali sighed and wanted to open her mouth to say something but when Em tossed her hair back and looked over her shoulder, all defiance was lost…well almost all of it.

"Dammit Emily, you're insatiable."

"It's your fault."

Ali smiled at this and sighed, reaching over to hold Emily's chin in her hand, "Em, how about this, I'll make you a deal." Ali smirked and waited for Emily to agree.

"What kind of deal?"

Ali smiled and placed her hand on Em's cheek, then down the side of her neck. She dragged it down around her shoulder, and with her fingers she traced the contours of Emily's back, lifting all but one to continue down even further between the crevice of Emily's firm ass and the she placed her palm flat on Em's ass and groped gently, massaging it sensually if not sexually.

"Shit Ali, what kind of deal is this?"

"Oh _this?_ _This _isn't the deal." Ali removed her hand despite the complaint in Em's groan. "My deal that you can either take or leave is this, I get to massage you first, for as long as I like, how I like and you have to keep your hands to yourself." Ali stopped and Emily waited for more.

"And that's it? That's not a deal, what about what I want."

"If you can sit through that, then I'll give you what you want, how's that sound?"

Em scrunched her brows, "Too easy. What's the catch?"

"Nothing. No catch, I promise. Now do we have a deal? We're losing light out."

Emily laughed at this, "fine. But just so you know, I am going to get what I want tonight Ali."

"We'll see Em."

"Yes, we sure will."

Ali laughed and stood, looking again at Emily's perfectly naked body laying there before her, basking in the soft nighttime glow, calling to every one of Alison's hormones to touch her, to every nerve ending to feel her. Ali bit her lip and shook her head, "I guess I am going to have to get on top of you."

"If that's a question, my answer is yes."

Alison chuckled, "shutup Em."

"But I'm not very quiet Ali, you know that." Ali closed her eyes at the innuendo. It brought vivid images of Emily's body collapsing under her hands, the sounds she makes, the things she says.

"Okay, new rule, you can't say things that will, you know, not until I'm done."

Emily laughed genuinely, "I know what? Get you hot and bothered Alison? Sorry, but you're going to be straddling your hot naked girlfriend while feeling her up, I'm pretty sure your arousal is inevitable at this point."

"Ugh, you makes things so difficult."

Em just smiled and rested her head on her pillow.

Alison moved and stood at the foot of the bed, at Emily's feet and took each one in one of her hands. She reached for the lotion and applied a generous amount in her hands, returning them to Em's feet to massage her soles with her thumbs. "Em, how's this feel?"

"Amazing beyond belief."

Alison could only smile and she continued to rub and stroke and work her hands into Em's soft skin. Ali leaned her body forward against the edge of the bed and started working Emily's legs, low at the ankles. She worked both of her hands at the same time, following the same squeezing and pressing pattern repeatedly until the involuntary tension soothed in Emily's muscles. Alison was starting to run out of body to stretch so she pushed Emily's legs open a little and settled on her knees between them.

"You give in already Ali?"

"No Em, I'm just short and don't have much of a reach."

"Uh huh, sure, just admit it, I'm irresistible."

"You're breaking the rule."

Emily sighed and shut her eyes again, getting lost in the feel of Alison's hands all over every inch of her body.

In all honesty, Alison was loving this more than she expected, she got to explore Emily's body again, and it was like discovering something for the first time, except for Alison, it wasn't the first time. Every touch of her hands caused a small but noticeable jolt in Em's body and Ali couldn't deny the way it made her feel: her heart started to race, her palms warm, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up, the pulsing thrumming deep and hard between her legs...not to mention the way her breathing had changed.

Ali scooted closer and realized that she couldn't get the lotions all over her clothes, they would stain them. She shook her head again at what commentary Emily would have as she undressed, but surprisingly Emily had remained silent as Ali pulled her pants and shirt off, leaving her in her matching set of panties and bra. Ali calmed her breath and inched forward, leaning down just slightly to place her hands above the back of Emily's knee.

She pressed her thumbs deep into the muscles, the rest of her fingers wrapping around the side of Em's thighs, pressing the tension away, uncoiling the tightly wound fibers. Ali rocked her body to apply more pressure with each motion and Em started to moan softly: a low grumble deep in her throat. She did realize how tense her body was until Alison's hand were there, easing it all away.

"Damn, Ali that feels…so….good."

"Yeah, Em, you're super tight." _Palm to the forehead, good job Ali._

Emily chuckled, "I'm not even going to say it."

Alison laughed back and continued to work Em's legs, moving higher up her thigh. She gulped when her eyes fell on Em's ass. Something about the way she was touching her girlfriend, and it not intentionally being sexual, turned her on even more. It didn't help the pulsating that was growing, that Emily was completely naked either.

She massaged Emily's upper thighs until her thumbs were close to cramping. Ali slipped her hands higher so that her fingertips grazed the bottom of Em's butt, where the curve began…and Ali's dirty thoughts.

Alison slipped her palms over the precious mounds until her hands were at the small of Emily's back. She used all the will power she had to not keep her hands there and slip them down lower between Emily's legs. No tonight shouldn't have been about that…but that was what Emily wanted right?

"Uh Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"You missed a spot?"

Ali was confused, "What?"

"You heard me Alison, I said you missed a spot."

Ali looked down and Em bounced her hips from the bed, "you missed."

Ali choked back whatever was threatening to come from her mouth and looked down and Emily's perfectly shaped behind. She couldn't deny Em the joy of having _every _muscle in her body rubbed out, so Ali placed her hands on Em's ass, "you mean here?"

Em groaned and lifted her hips, "yes." It came out sharp, a hiss.

Ali smirked and squeezed. She squeezed hard enough that her nails dig into Em's flesh, leaving small red crescent-shaped marks.

"Fuck Alison."

Ali was past the non-sexual zone now. "Too hard baby?"

Em bit her lip at the seduction laced in Alison's voice, it was like a drug that Em had to have more of.

"No."

Ali took it as a challenge. She didn't want Em to know that she had given in so easily, so she went her usual route and continued to tease. She massaged the entirety of Emily's backside and when Em started to moan into her touch, Ali clenched her hands and dug her nails in a little bit harder and then scraped them down Emily's ass to the top of thighs.

"SHIT."

"Now?"

Em mewled and nodded slightly, "but it feels…good."

Ali shook her head, "you're so bad Em, when did you get like this?"

Em shook her head, and when she could concentrate on forming a sentence, she answered, "only with you Ali. You make me this way."

Alison smiled, knowing that she had all sorts of effects on her girl made her proud, it made them even closer, more intimate, more sexy for sure. "I can't say I don't like it, because," she leaned in close to Emily's ear, "I fucking love it."

And without another word, Ali sat herself on Emily's ass and started rubbing Emily's back with more of the soothing lotion. Ali had to lean her body down to reach higher on Em's back and then she had to sit up to get Emily's lower back. She did this over and over and it created a rocking motion. Her already wet core against Emily's ass. The friction between them and her underwear was driving Ali's arousal higher.

Emily smirked, biting her lip from moaning so loud, but truth was she loved having Ali ride her like this and she could feel her girlfriend's heat on her ass, making her own center hot with need. Pulsing softly at first but growing almost painful as Ali's heat turned her moist against her skin. Emily could feel how wet Ali was becoming and Em thought Ali had to know that she could be felt even through her underwear. Em shifted her body slightly and without Ali noticing, she slipped her hand under her body. Em was pressed so tight into the mattress with her own weight plus Ali's on top of her, she could hardly move, but she managed to anyways.

What she managed to do was slip her hand down over her center, cupping her hot sex in her hand as Ali straddled her ass, rocking her body gently in what Emily knew was the best massage of her life.

Alison's hands were growing tired and she was so wet she was sure Emily could feel her. She throbbed in her most intimate places; the pulsing was deep and intense, painful even. She needed relief and there was only person for her that could do that.

"Emily?"

"Yes, Ali?"

Ali noticed Em's shortness of breath and paused to looked down at Emily more closely, realizing where one her hands was no residing.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so impatient."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Ali didn't want to play anymore games, so she reached behind her and slipped her hand down between Emily's legs and dragged her fingertips down the length of Em's slit until their fingers met.

"Ugh, Ali." Em moaned and slammed her forehead into the pillows.

"Em, I thought you wanted me to do this?" Ali slid her fingers up and down Em's core until Emily was whimpering.

"I do." Em was breathless, her breaths coming out labored.

Ali smirked and withdrew her hand.

Em turned her torso over to look at Ali, both their eyes dark with lust.

Ali smirked, "lay back down Emily."

Em was going to protest, but the hesitation in her eyes, caused Ali to push her shoulders down until she was lying flat on her stomach again.

Alison's POV

I leaned down and kept my work up on Emily's back. I just loved the way her muscles contracted under me, they were long and lean and the harder I pressed down, the smoother they got, more relaxed. And that's just how I wanted her…among other things. Without any real reason, I began to rock my hips again, slowly but more forcefully now, occasionally letting a moan be heard. In return, Emily would groan back, long and somewhat loudly. Loud enough that it reverberated throughout her body until I felt it between my legs.

My legs, that were so weak. Between my legs, that was so wet, sensitive, needy. I bit my lip, teeth clamping into the skin until the physical pain could distract the throbbing of my pussy on Emily's ass.

"Ali," Emily's voice was raspy and quiet, like a whisper, as if she spoke any louder, it would ruin this…but I knew better than she, that nothing, nothing, would stop me from giving Em what she wanted…and what I wanted from her.

"Yeah baby?" My hands stopped and slipped further up her body, sitting now on her lower back.

"I can't anymore, I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?" I knew exactly what she wanted, but something about hearing my girl say it to me out loud, sent pulsating waves to my center. Dirty words from Emily's not so innocent mouth were becoming my favorite things to hear.

But Em wasn't answering me. I thought about what I should do without telling her verbally.

Just then, I felt a devilish grin spread across my face, and if Em was looking at me, she would've known that I was planning something. Something to do to her.

I reached behind me and brought my hand down hard until a loud clapping noise was heard. I spanked Em's ass like she had been a very bad girl, which she had.

"AHHH! Oh fuck!" Emily practically screamed and what I thought was so inappropriate earlier had just turned into a huge turn on. If spanking Emily would make her cuss like that, I wonder…

I brought my other hand down and smacked it across the other side of her ass. Moaning as Emily's reaction turned into more cussing accompanied with an upward thrust of her ass into my already dripping folds.

"Oh fuck Ali."

"You like that Em? Should I do it again?"

A sound came from Emily's mouth and it was more of a high-pitched mewl than any coherent words…so she nodded.

I smiled and looked back at Em's ass, red hand prints beginning to form very lightly over her tanned skin. I did it again to each side and then reached behind me to squeeze her skin, massaging away the pain and some of the stinging that I knew she'd be feeling.

I climbed off of her until I was at her side.

"Ali, what are you doing?"

I pushed her hair out of her face and leaned down until our lips met. I kissed her slow and soft, slipping my tongue in her mouth in a dance full of love. I pulled away when I was feeling light-headed and brought our foreheads to rest against each other's.

"Lay on your back, baby, I want to be able to see your eyes on me. I want my eyes on your face, You're so fucking beautiful." I coaxed her into turning over and when she did her cheeks were flushed. Her whole body was flushed…with her little innocence turning into a deep dark lust.

I got close to her lips again, and I could feel her hot breath ghosting over my lips. I shifted forward slightly, until our lips were merely inches apart. I pressed my lips down slowly upon hers. I leaned back and tilted my head and kissed her again. I pulled away and back, over and over, pressing kisses to her lips. I dragged my teeth lightly over her bottom lip, and I felt a shiver run down her spine beneath me. I smirked, taking the chance to run my tongue across her lips, which obediently parted for me again. We kissed slowly. Neither of us in a hurry now, knowing we were going to get from each other, exactly what we wanted. She was all in, and so was I. I decided to up the pace, shifting from nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip to trailing feather-light kisses down her neck.

"Alison." She groaned as I sucked on her pulse point, arching herself into me. I pushed her back down and she relented, but her body was starting to shake slightly, begging for contact.

I closed my eyes and had the flashbacks of our first night together, I wanted this to feel just as good as it did then. I remember the way she came home from practice, her hair was still damp from practice and she reeked of chlorine (but of course after that night, chlorine had become one of the sexiest scents ever). We were both nervous, my hands were not as confident as they are now. I kept asking if she was sure and when I was finally sure of myself I slowly I reached up and unzipped her Rosewood Sharks Swim hoodie until it lay open. I left it there and used my hands to explore her muscular torso through her tight tank top. Once her top was off, there was nothing in between us, not physically and not emotionally. She was mine and I was hers. After that moment, that night blended into one whole memory, one of the best I will ever have. I couldn't remember one part of that night without wanting so badly to relive it all again with my mermaid. Tonight was one of those nights.

**_**AN: DONT WORRY, THIS IS MOST DEFINETELY _****_NOT_****_ THE END_**

**_I'm sorry I've been so inactive lately, college life is getting busier and so is my personal life. This is a facet of who I am when I don't have to face the "real world" and as much as I would like to stay here and continue my submersion in this world within my own, I can't. With that being said, pardon me for the shorter less frequent updates that will pop up in random intervals._**

**_I'll be back when I can! Make sure you're following me or your fav story of mine to stay up to date!_**

**_Until the next upload, Lina_**


End file.
